


It's Cold Out

by pepsicoughdrops



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepsicoughdrops/pseuds/pepsicoughdrops
Summary: nother pretty short story that I fixed up!! this time it's Cooper n Julian
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	It's Cold Out

"Why'd you wanna see me again? I thought you were goin out with Edith tonight," A blonde man asked, leaning up against a fence next to another man who was currently sitting on said fence. 

"What, a guy can't spend time with one of his friends?," The man on the fence said, "Just wanted to see you Cooper, that's all." 

The blonde, now known as Cooper, looked over at the other man and gave a small smile. It was true that the two didn't get to spend a lot of time together, with Cooper being so far out in the country and the other having so many tasks to do, they usually didn't get relaxation time. 

"Hadn't heard from you in a few months, thought you might've finally kicked the bucket," Cooper explained, "ya really had me worried Julian." 

The man on the fence, Julian, looked over at the blonde from the corner of his good eye "Nah I've just been caught up with work, nothin serious." 

A small breeze blew past the two, causing the smaller of the two to shiver and rub one of his arms. 

"Guess I shoulda worn somethin other than pants and a t-shirt, huh?," Julian joked as more wind blew on the two men.

Cooper glanced over at Julian again, sighing heavily the blonde began to remove the old camo jacket on his body. Once he had gotten the jacket off he draped it over the smaller man, "Take my jacket before you freeze to death, you should've known it would be cold tonight Jules." 

Julian sat for a moment, quiet and clutching onto the old camo jacket. It smelled of pine and firewood, a comforting smell to the man on the fence. "Thanks coop, I owe you one."

"You owe me a lot Julian."

Julian rolled his eyes and put the jacket on properly, zipping it up and rubbing his hands together for warmth. A few more hours passed as the men talked, catching up on the past few months of when they hadn't seen each other. 

Soon a small bus pulled up by the fence, Julian and Cooper both looked at the vehicle before Julian hopped off the fence and made his way over with the other man. 

"Well, I guess I'll see you whenever I get the chance," Julian said once the sliding doors opened up, "Make sure not to die while I'm gone and I'll do the same." 

Cooper smiled and nodded in agreement, watching as the shorter man smiled back and got on the bus. Before Cooper could say another word the bus was gone, and so was his old camo jacket.


End file.
